capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kenji
Kenji, named in Japan, is a fighting game character from the fantasy-themed 2D arcade game Red Earth where he is one of the four playable main characters. He is a ninja and is said to have been born in 1971. Profile ''Red Earth When the blackships of unknown invaders appeared in the skies of Zipang and began attacking the country, the shogun ordered his best ninja squad to find out who the invaders are and to wipe them out. Kenji is the leader of that squadron, and comes across Kongou, who mutates into a monstrous beast. Although Kenji secretly distrusts his shogun and believes that he may be betraying the country, he goes along with everything while searching for more clues. Other Appearances Capcom Fighting Evolution Kenji appeared as a playable character in ''Capcom Fighting Evolution, along with Leo, Hauzer and Hydron. Profile text: Taught in the Oniwabanshu style and rendered loyal to the Tokugawa Shogunate, Kenji is the head of the Ramon (silk gate) family. With frank and quick-witted form techniques, he is a dangerous threat who can flash in and out of battle. Cameos *Kenji appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS and in the "Heroes and Heralds" mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Gameplay Attacks and Abilities * Ichimonji - Kenji throws a shuriken at his foe. * Rasen Kyaku - Kenji performs a spinning kick. This move is similar to Street Fighter character Ryu's Cyclone Kick. * Jyuumonji - Kenji readies ten kunai with ninjutsu. Depending on what button the player press, the kunai will either fly diagonally, horizontally in a circle, or will home in onto the opponent. * Mystic Force - An elemental attack. Kenji prefers poison based mystic orbs. * Tsumuji - Kenji blows forth a stunning breath of wind. * Homura Tsumuji - A variation of the Tsumuji where Kenji blows forth a great inferno in front of him. * Kumo Gakure - A double jump in mid-air. * Baku Ryusho - Kenji summons a massive pillar of fire right before him. Depending on what button the player press, the pillar will rise farther or closer to Kenji. * Enma Zuki - Kenji will charge forward. If he makes contact with the opponent, he will strike with a fierce punch. When this is used as a finishing blow, Kenji will pierce through the opponent's chest and will proceed to flip backwards, holding their heart and crushing it. * Kagerou - Kenji charges forth and splits himself into three silhouettes. Depending on which button the player press, the real Kenji will follow suit either running forward, in midair, or somersaulting high downwards. * Rasetsu Jin - Kenji readies himself in an iaidō stance, and proceeds to cut horizontally, then vertically downwards in flair. Depending on which button the player press, this will determine Kenji's draw timing, the hits of the vertical wave and power of the attack. When used as a finishing blow, this attack will bisect or dissect opponents in two. * Utsusemi - Kenji envelops himself in wind and disappears, teleporting anywhere on screen. Levels As Kenji levels up by fighting opponents in Red Earth, his title changes and grants him more abilities. His titles are as follows: *'Stalker' - (Level 1) *'Sniper' - (At Level 3) *'Commando' - (At Level 6) *'Stinger' - (At Level 10) *'Executor' - (At Level 14) *'Stealth' - (At Level 19) *'Shadow' - (At Level 25) *'Assassin' - (At Level 32) Trivia *In Street Fighter V, Zeku has Kenji's outfit as an alternate costume. Gallery KenjiSketch.png|''Red Earth'' EvoKenji.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'', art by Shinkiro. Kenji (UMvC3).png|''UMvC3'' Heroes & Heralds card. Sprites Category:Characters Category:Red Earth Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters